


Finding Siblings and Craziness

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aleternate Universes, Alternate Timelines, Bad Puns, Befriending everyone, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, experiment gone bad, skelebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for a younger sibling that has vanished for five years is hard enough. Finding them adopted by a large group of monsters and now unable to talk is even harder. Living with two of those monsters and finding one of them is to curious for his own good is the hardest part of all! What else could possibly happen... oh yeah, A SMACK TALKING FLOWER THAT YOU TAKE CARE OF TWICE A WEEK! How did Frisk ever live with this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Little Sibs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msabnormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msabnormal/gifts).



> Before you go off reading this, I want you to know. I DID NOT come up with this idea. I was inspired by msabnormal's Babysitting Multiple Skele-bros fan-fic. Check her out because many things in this fic are from her. Alright!?!?! Good. Now Enjoy!

You had been looking for the past five years. You missed them to much, heck you dropped out of school and ran away from home when you learned that they had climbed Mount Ebbot. It was the worst day of your life, but your younger sibling was never one to hurt others. It had been five years, and monsters were now on the surface. No sign of them yet. You had searched every school, every neighborhood, every phone book; there was no Frisk in any of them. You wouldn't give up though, you loved Frisk to much to just give up all together. 

"Hey. You shouldn't do that, human. Go away, please! I must get home to my brother, he's waiting to got to a fun party with me! NEH heh!" You heard someone yelling. Grabbing your backpack you walked towards the distressed voice. It was a... skeleton? He was tall, and had on a torn up red scarf. He was wearing one of the silliest little costumes that was much to small. A makeshift armor chest plate and some sort of bottoms to cover his pelvis safely. The thugs in front of the poor guy had knifes out and seemed to be mugging him. 

"Heya, jerks! Leave that skeleton alone! I already called the cops." You lied, trying to sound more confident in yourself than you were. They starred at you. They were obviously nervous that you weren't lying. Putting their knifes away, they all ran off. 

"Wow! Thank you, smaller human. Those larger humans were getting a bit scary with those knifes. I am the Great Papyrus! What is your name?" The skeleton praised. He was cute, giving himself such a title, then again maybe it was this fore spoken brother of his that gave him the name. 

"Well I'm Y/N. It's nice to meet you... The Great Papyrus?" You were a bit confused of whether you should call him by his title or not. 

"You called me my full name? Oh boy! Does that mean that you will be a friend to me?" Papyrus looked extremely hopeful, "Why not come to dinner with us! My brother and I are heading to a party with some other friends, but there is a human there as well." 

That caught your attention. Another human, living with monsters. Willingly too, intriguing. "Sure Papyrus, I'll come along!" 

"R-really? Oh yay! Follow me human!" Papyrus was excited and took off running at full speed. You caught up to him quickly and found he had stopped in front of a house. It was very nice, wooden planks making it up... with snow on the roof? Oh well, still a beautiful place. 

"Sans! Come out and meet Y/N!" Papyrus called. A much shorter skeleton walked out of the house. He wore a blue hoodie and black shorts. He was in slippers, which wasn't to surprising, he did look like he'd just woken up. 

"Well, heya. My name's Sans. Sans The Skeleton." His deep voice ran in your ears as he extended a hand for you to shake. You took it and quickly began laughing. He had a hidden whoopee cushion and it had been set off by the hands interlocking. "Old whoopee cushion in the hand trick! Never gets old." 

"Sans! Put that wretched thing away, it isn't needed!" Papyrus scolded. 

"Alright bro, no need to get all RATTLED up!" You and Sans laughed while Papyrus began yelling. You felt bad but... oh well, Sans was funny! 

An hour later you three arrived at the party. Sans had been telling puns the whole way, and when you finally arrived Papyrus was glad to get away from you two. He ran into the large crowd of monsters and began chatting. Looking around, you found the other human and froze. Never had you thought of checking monster filled neighborhoods. Never had you looked at monster schools. Never had you gone to phone books for monsters! There they were, standing with a golden flower wrapped around their arm. Sans noticed that you had frozen, and that you were close to tears. He followed your gaze and laughed when he saw you were staring at Frisk. 

"Frisk!" You called running to your younger sibling, "Oh my God! I thought you were dead! Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Why do you have a flower on your arm?" You babbled. Frisk started moving their hands in several signs. When you looked confused the FLOWER sighed. 

"They're saying that... They are glad to see you Y/N...? You know Frisk?" It asked. 

"Yes, they're my little sibling! What happened, and why can't they speak?" 

More signs with their hands. Laughing the Flower once again translated "They say... I lost my voice when I fell down the mountain. Flowey helped me through the underground, and we met everyone... What, Frisk that's not what- I mean, yep that's right! Heh, heh." 

"And you didn't hurt them? No one hurt them?" You pressed. More signs, "No, no one hurt them. Everyone was very nice to them. -even Asgore heh-." 

"Asgore? Who's Asgore?" 

"The king. Duh, ooooooh welp. Ya Asgore was the king of monsters... still is." Flowey explained. You pulled Frisk into a hug. Sans began walking up, he looked extremely confused. 

"So... you know Frisk? From... the past? A sibling?" Sans questioned. You nodded and pulled Frisk even closer. Papyrus walked over, along with some large Goat people, and a Fish lady with a lizard by her. 

"Y/N! This is... Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys. That is Frisk and their translator Flowey." The taller skeleton quickly pointed to the other monsters, becoming confused as you just clutched your younger sibling closer, "Do you know Frisk, Y/N?" You once again nodded. Frisk scrunched up into a ball and began shivering. Lifting them up, you saw they were crying; they were also signing unsteadily. Flowey watched and gave a report. 

"They say, I missed you to much Y/N. I didn't think I would fall down the mountain, or that I would ever come back. I didn't want to die and leave you in the blue, so I made sure I could get home somehow. Flowey helped me to leave, and let all monsters out, but I'm just glad you never forgot." He translated. Frisk let out another sob, and lied their head down on your shoulder. You held them, let them cry. You didn't want them to cry, but were glad to see them again. 

An hour passed, and dinner became ready. Toriel called everyone to the table and you took a seat in between Sans and Frisk. It was all delicious. Papyrus made a nice spaghetti with Undyne, Toriel had made so many differnet types of pie, You and Frisk enjoyed the Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie the most. Asgore had brought a casserole, even Frisk and Sans had made some food together. Easy enough to make, large sugar cookies with puns written in frosting on each. Alphys had brought instant noodles. They were untouched, other than Alphys scarfing plenty down. Everyone was laughing and joking at dinner. It was nice to get to know Frisk's new caretakers. It was easy to trust them. After you and Sans had finished, he pulled you away from the table and into a separate room. 

"So, you seem really nice, and trustworthy. Care to become a roommate of mine and Papyrus's? He needs company, I've been out a lot every day at my lab. You'd get to see Frisk more too. It could be fun, y'know?" Sans asked. He seemed almost desperate. 

"Really? A roommate? I just met you... but why not? Papyrus seems like a cool guy, and it'd be nice to get to know you two more." You laughed. 

"Thank you so much! You seem like the only trustworthy human who isn't a... ya'know... a kid. Heh." 

"Ya. How much do I owe you?" 

"Owe? Nothing, Paps just needs company, and we have plenty of rooms. Well... two spare rooms but, eh what's a BONE FOR BRAINS to do?" 

"Well, alright. I'm sure that this could be fun!" You laughed. 

"Nice, now. Take my hand and don't let go." He instructed. 

"Alright, but why?" You asked taking his hand. You were ready to scream, the ground was ripped from beneath your feet. Before even a second passed, there was the ground once again. You felt dizzy and fell to the ground. Sans placed a quick hand behind your back as you began to fall backwards. You looked behind you and saw that you were on the roof. You began screaming, terrified of where you were. 

"Hey, hey! Calm down, you're fine. You aren't gonna fall, I've gotcha." Sans assured you. You grabbed onto his arm and he pulled you close. "See? You won't fall, I won't let you fall. You aren't ever gonna fall down." He promised softly. "I would never let you." 


	2. Staying at the Skele-bros's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Party's over and you're ready to head home with Papyrus and Sans! You also want to try and forget about what you and Sans were doing on the roof. Especially the fact that he, uh, kissed you... ya. You're ready to head home though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the summary says you kissed Sans on the roof. That will be explained in the first two paragraphs. Enjoy!

You sat with Sans. He sure was smart, as he kept on pointing out constellations. It was dazzling. No one looked for you to, so you assumed Sans had told them not to bother you guys. After a while he teleported away. Coming back he had two mugs of hot chocolate. It was the best you had ever tasted. It was extra chocolaty and had a nice aftertaste, that seemed like a warm ember resting inside of you. He winked and you noticed a little blue circle of magic in his right eye socket. 

"You used magic!" 

"Yup, tastes better with it right?" You nodded and took another sip. He took one too and you cocked your head. 

"How do you drink that without it, y'know... going through you?" You asked. 

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaagic~. Want proof?" He asked. He took off his hoodie and lifted up his shirt. Then he simply took a sip and let you watch it trickle down to his rib cage and dissipate. You cocked your head felt his ribs. You were awfully confused as to how there was no trace of the hot chocolate. You then noticed that you were feeling his ribs and brought your hand back. 

"I'm sorry! I was just... curious... heh." You explained. 

Sans laughed as well. He began leaning into you letting his shirt fall back down to cover his ribs. You leaned in as well, still afraid of falling off the roof. He took your hand and you leaned further in. You closed your eyes and felt his teeth press against your lips. It was a short kiss, but boy was it nice. You both quickly pulled away from the kiss and he teleported you down. The party would end soon. You could see that everyone was beginning to get tired. 

"I need to go say goodnight to Frisk. Be right back." You smiled to Sans. He nodded and went off to find Papyrus. 

Finding Frisk, you gave them a hug. They hugged you back and began signing to Flowey. 

"They say that they love you, and that they hope you have fun with Sans and Papyrus. They also don't want you to go, they'll miss you to much." Flowey translated. 

"I'll miss you, too, kiddo. Guess what? I'm gonna be staying with Sans and Papyrus! You can come see us any old time. Alright?" You promised. Frisk nodded and hugged tighter. Pulling back you pecked them on top of their head and walked over to the skeletons at the door. You waved to Frisk and walked home with the others. 

An hour passed, Sans ended up being half supported by Papyrus as you three walked on. He woke up about three minutes to the house and quickly began walking faster than Papyrus to catch up with you. The two quickly walked inside and you began laughing as Sans let out several held back puns. It was only about nine, and it was fun to just listen to all of his random puns. You were still laughing as Papyrus entered the house. He locked the door behind him and picked out a movie. It was a simple comedy. It was extreamly funny, and Papyrus regretted picking it when Sans began making jokes at the other jokes. Papyrus left the movie at about ten and the two of you finished the movie together. 

"Welp, Le'me show you your room." Sans whispered. He took your hand and led you up. Showing you a room at the end of the hall, he opened it. There was blue all over the room. The walls and carpet were blue. The sheets were blue and so was the little chair in the corner. It was so... beautiful! 

"Wow, it's all so pretty." You praised. 

"Decorated it myself." Sans beamed, "I won't be around tomorrow so are you good to hang out with Papyrus until around dinner?" You nodded as you continued looking around the room, "Welp, I'll let you get some sleep. G'night Y/N!" 

"Night Sans!" You brought the covers down and changed into your pajamas. Climbing into the bed you found how comfortable it was. You quickly fell asleep, and had a wonderful night's sleep. Waking up, yo noticed it was 2 am. Surprised you went to watch the sunrise. Sans was at the window as well. He was watching the horizon and you noticed there was no sunlight. It was still to early. 

"Well, well, well, morning. I didn't know that you would get up at two am." He laughed. 

"Normally I don't. I don't exactly know why I'm even up." You giggled. 

"Heh, well you don't have BONE-HEAD at least." He joked. You continued to laugh, louder and forgot that Papyrus was still asleep. After a while of talking Sans took a look at his watch and grabbed a lab coat. "I gotta go, see ya. Stay with Paps today?" Sans asked. You nodded and opened the door for Sans. You waved goodbye and went to make some breakfast. 

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This is on the same day as the first because I can. I'm not patient at waiting to upload chapters. I will upload almost everyday in Summer (except maybe next week because I have a dance camp) and If it isn't finished by September then I will upload every Wednesday and Saturday. I'll most likely forget that schedule. Next chapter will probably be up in about an hour. :) Boi!


	3. Who Da Heck R Dey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans came home later than expected... with some friends? A smoker and a little cutie. Ooooooh, boy. Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the first AU. Uh oh, the cutie shows up~

It had been one week. Papyrus was just as worried as you were. Sans hadn't called, or texted Papyrus. His door hadn't been touched. The ketchup bottles in the fridge hadn't dissipated. You stayed up late every night, waiting for Sans. He never showed up. You had asked Papyrus where the lab was, but he had no idea. Today was different. There was a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it Paps!" You called. Opening it, there was Sans... with stars in his eyes. Literally... "Sans! Hi, why'd you knock?" You asked. 

"Whoa! Sans does have his own human! Pappy come look!" He called. There was Papyrus... in a hoodie, with a cigarette in his mouth. You stared at the two, then looked into the house where Papyrus was running down the stairs. 

"Uhh... what?" You just stared. 

"Y/N! Meet Swap Sans and Swap Papyrus. Heh, heh... What's wrong?" You had been staring at Sans open mouthed. 

"One... WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?!?" You took a deep breath, "And two... I've never seen you smoke. Why does this one?" 

"The experiment I've been doing. I really only meant to pull out the Sans. He tagged along. Also, I used to smoke, but not as much anymore." Sans explained. 

"Sorry dude, but I thought my brother was being kidnapped by..." The other Papyrus trailed off as his eye sockets went blank. His brother took his hand and looked at him confused, "Heh, no big problem. I just didn't want to loose my little brother ag- at all." 

"Pappy? What's wrong?" The smaller Sans asked. He hugged his big brother which resulted in him being lifted up. "Nothin' bro... Nothin'." The hooded Papyrus promised. You moved out of the way and you Sans motioned for the others to follow him in. They did and introductions were repeated to Papyrus original. The hooded Papyrus had put his brother down and now he looked tired, although he didn't look like he wanted to go to sleep. 

"Um, do you guys have a... room where maybe my little bro could go take a nap?" Hoods asked. 

"Pappy, I don't wanna go to sleep though! I wanna stay up." The younger one whined. 

"Ya we have an extra room. Come on cutie, I'll show you where you can go play." You said cheerfully to the smaller Sans. He beamed at the nickname you had given him and quickly followed you upstairs. Sans seemed like he wanted to talk to the other Papyrus anyways. You showed little Swap the room closer to the stairs and helped him take off his armor and boots. He was left in a pair of blue pants and a white fleece shirt. You helped him into the bed, which was to high for him to reach, and went downstairs. 

"Who did you think was kidnapping him?" It was Sans's voice. He was speaking soft. 

"I... I thought it was... er... a guy came to a Genocide timeline a while ago. Everyone but me and him was dead and... well, the guy took him into some sort of void. When the reset finally came he was home. It was one of the longest waits." You heard the Swapped Papyrus explain. 

"So you remember the resets?" 

"... Ya. That was one of the worst ones. So you see why I followed him, right?" 

"Completely, I'd do the same. I remember the resets as well." 

"What's a reset?" You asked, continuing down the stairs. Sans jumped and looked to you. He seemed a bit panicked that you had heard that. 

"Uh, it's a... a... jump to the past. I have no idea how to explain it, kiddo. It happened Underground." Sans attempted to explain. 

"Oh. Well, what's the Swap world like, Papyrus?" You asked. 

There was a while of explaining each universe. You ended up finding out that this Papyrus enjoys puns as much as you and Sans. Eventually it turned into an all out pun brawl with you as the judge. Papyrus had gone to the store and Sans had told him to grab honey and mustard. You weren't sure why he asked for mustard, but assumed that Swapped Paps must like one of the two condiments. You were right. When Papyrus returned, Sans grabbed the honey and a bottle of ketchup. You decided to call this Papyrus "Honey." 

"Hey can I call you Honey, Paps?" You asked. He smiled at Sans and nodded. Sans seemed to frown at Honey's nickname. Was he jealous? No. The pun battle continued until Sans had to leave. The smaller was still surprisingly asleep. Honey continued his puns and evening began to settle. It was nice that they were just playing around. Finally you made dinner and the three who were awake began to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any one know who the 'Guy' is? I just wanted to do that as a reference to remembered timelines. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will come some time today.also ignore the notes that come after this because... I don't know how to get rid of them. Boi!


	4. Shopping With Swaps and Sibs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're watching Frisk and Flowey today. The Swaps need some stuff, too. Why not go on a shopping trip? Toriel left you with $200 so why not use it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is simply a shopping spree. What's gonna happen at the store? Nobody knows... except me... and you after the chapter.

It was three O'clock. Frisk's classes would be done by now and Toriel would drop them and Flowey off soon. Hopefully the Swaps will like the two, you thought. The smaller Sans came running downstairs looking frantic. He was probably so tired, that he forgot where he was. The poor cutie. 

"Pappy! Where are we? Why aren't we... at... home? HUMAN!" The little Sans yelled. Blueberry. His nickname will be Blueberry. 

"Whoa, bro. Calm down. This is Y/N, she brought you up to bed... where's your armor?" Honey intoned, calming his little brother. 

"M-my armor? Oh my stars! Where's my armor?" Blueberry yelled. 

"Calm down, cutie. Remember? I helped you take them off so you'd be more comfortable in the bed... I just realized how bad that must sound." You explained looking to Honey. Yup, he was staring with a huge scowl. He looked mad, uh oh. You looked over to Blueberry, he was just confused. "Plus, you won't need it on the surface. No one'll hurt you here!" You smiled. 

"But I like my armor!" Blueberry pouted. You shrugged and looked at Honey. 

"Honey... can I talk to you in the other room?" You asked pulling him along. In the other room, he stared at you. 

"You took off my little brother's armor? And put him to bed? That sounds awfully bad in your case." Honey practically yelled. 

"It's exactly how it sounds. I helped him take off the armor because he was practically asleep. Then I helped him into the bed because of how high it is." You whispered, trying not to let Blueberry hear. To late, he heard everything. 

"Pappy, what's wrong with a human helping a monster? It was nice of her." Blueberry smiled. Honey seemed to just loose it. He grabbed Blue by the arm and pulled him out of the room. Blueberry seemed extreamly confused, but followed his older brother. "Ouch, Pappy! That's to tight!" Blue cried. 

There was a knock at the door and you ran for it. Opening it, you saw Frisk, Flowey, and Toriel. Boy was it nice to see them. Honey seemed to tense up when Frisk walked in. He quickly pulled Blue closer to him and his left eye socket lit up. You hugged Frisk and said hello to Flowey and Toriel quickly. 

"Um, Papyrus... is something wrong? Why are you hiding Sans from Frisk?" Toriel asked. 

"Oh... hello your majesty. Why is this murderer with you?" Honey spat. 

"Murderer? Heavens no! Frisk is a little angel! What seems to be wrong with you today Papyrus?" Toriel pressed, "Hello Sans, are you and Papyrus playing some sort of game?" 

Frisk began signing to Flowey and Honey seemed to search them for something. "They ask what's wrong Papyrus, and why Sans won't come say hi. I'm wondering the same. Why do you look like opposites of Sans and-- you're opposites of Sans and Papyrus huh?" Flowey sighed. Honey nodded and reached to take Blueberry's hand. Blue took it and was once again lifted by his older brother. 

"Pappy! I wanna go back down! I wanna say hi to the human!" Blue complained. 

"Okay, Toriel. Sans was doing an experiment and brought these two here. I have no idea how long they'll be here, but I'm sure the skeletons will warm up to my little sibling. I'm going to take everyone on a little shopping trip as they need clothes and we need more than groceries for spaghetti." You smiled. 

"Oh! Here, this should help." Toriel laughed. She handed you two bills. One hundred dollar bills! She had given you two hundred dollars to spend! You stared at it, then began continuously thanking her. She laughed and said goodbye to your sibling and Flowey. She then left the house. 

"Alright everybody! It's time to get walking to the store. Paps is out training, Sans is back at the lab. Now it's only us! We'll go to the mall, for clothes and groceries." You explained, taking Frisk's hand. Honey still held his little brother, but was willing to follow you. All four of you hurried off to the store, Blue being forcefully held by his brother, and entered quickly. Humans stared and you felt a bit self conscious. Especially when a little kid ran up and asked a few questions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I need to pause it here! The continuation will be up tomorrow, but this is already kinda long! I promise that this will be up soon, thanks! Boi!


	5. Shopping With Swaps and Sibs Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literal continuation of the last chapter. You're at the store with Honey, Blueberry, Frisk, and Flowey. Some crazy cute stuff is about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is giving Kudos you guys. Also thank you msabnormal for advertising this over at your fan fic. If you aren't from her, go read her fic to! http://archiveofourown.org/works/6883021/chapters/15702709 There's the link to chapter one!

The kid asked a really weird question. A surprising one too, it made you and Honey begin blushing. 

"How do you have a human and a skeleton kid?" She asked. 

"W-what... Oh! No, no, no. This is my little sibling Frisk, and that is his little brother Sans. We are in no kind of-" 

"Well, the same way your parents made you kid." Honey said. He quickly put a bony hand over your mouth and Blueberry's mouth to stop from any objection. The kid looked surprised and backed up. You wanted to back up to, but Honey had pulled you and Frisk right up to him in an unbreakable embrace. He laughed at your squirming and walked everyone to the grocery store in the Mall. 

You had finally gotten out of his hold you spun around and slapped him. "You talked a kid into thinking that we had- the thing!" You yelled at him, taking note that your younger sibling had never had the talk. Judging by Blue's confused look and Honey covering his ears, he hadn't had the talk either. You didn't notice a security guard coming up, or that Blue and Frisk were running through the isles to find what they needed to make fun lunch. 

"Excuse me, miss? Is this monster bothering you? I can send...it... away from the store. I could also go help your... child(?) get away from the other one." The security guard said. You looked to him, then to Honey, and over to Blueberry who was playing tag with Frisk and Flowey. 

"Huh? No, they're my friends. We were just joking around. Frisk, Blueberry, come on back over, we need to find the groceries!" You called. Nodding Frisk tugged on Flowey. He sent out a vine and picked up the two; they got back much faster than walking or running would do, even if Blue did begin screaming when he was first lifted. "See, sir? We're just... fine. Are you alright?" You asked. 

"That Flower just lifted up a kid and a skeleton! And the skeleton was scared?" The man yelled. Plenty other mall-goers were also screaming as vines flew by them. The guard was reaching for his taser, but Honey had already summoned bones in his surprise. He wouldn't put them away when he saw the two younger ones were safe; he would instead use them to protect Frisk and Flowey from any harm of a flying taser. You smiled at the guard and nudged Honey to let the attack fall. He did and you shuffled everyone over to the isles. You picked out the groceries, and felt Honey's eye-sockets on your back continuously. Every once in a while he'd run outside for a few minutes and then run back in to catch up... smelling of smoke. The first few times you scolded him, but you finally gave up and just kept Frisk and Blue ahead of you at all times. 

"Frisk why don't you take Blue over to the clothes section and help him pick out a few outfits for him and Honey. We'll get the last of the groceries." You suggested. Frisk nodded and the two ran off to find clothes. Laughing you grabbed the last of the groceries and head for the clothes section as Honey stepped out once more. The little girl from earlier walked up to you looking extreamly confused. 

"Did you and the skeleton really have those other two? Are they twins? Who was born first?" She asked. 

"Oh, no sweet pea. We didn't have the other two, they're our siblings. I don't believe they are twins, and the skeleton was born first. No need to look like that, we're all just friends." You explained chuckling. 

"Oh, would you have skele-kids with him?" You stared at her. She was probably only as old as Frisk and this kid had had the talk already. 

"No, not with him. Humans and monsters can't have a child together... I think." You looked down as you began to question this. Whether monsters and humans could mate, you didn't want to find out. It was just weird. "I need to go get the other two and check out kiddo. You should go back to your parents." The little girl nodded and ran off. You quickly found them playing in the racks with a pile of clothes by then. Laughing you took their hands and brought them to the check out. 

"Alrighty guys, put the clothes on the convector belt. Hurry now, Blue can you go and find Honey please? Frisk go with him please." 

"Okay human! I will! Let's go Frisk!" Blue cheered beaming. Frisk giggled and took Blue's hand running out. They had Flowey shoot out the vines again and they all soared out to Honey. You laughed and payed for everything. Grabbing the bags you got the change and walked out of the store. 

You found everyone and walked them home. Toriel came by shortly to pick up Frisk and Flowey, and drop off a pie. Everyone chatted for a bit and began laughing at Honey's puns after Blue and Frisk had run off to play Hide and Seek or something. When Toriel finally left with your younger sibling and Flowey, Blueberry went to make tacos in the kitchen for dinner. Papyrus came back a while later and insisted that Blueberry teach him to make the tacos. It only ended up as a hybrid, spaghetti tacos. They were good though. Everyone sat down for a nice comedy and had a nice rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next AU coming in the next chapter. Honestly do read msabnormal's fan-fic as well. Here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6883021/chapters/15702709 I hope you enjoyed, Boi!


	6. Two A.M. Misshaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans came back. Why is he so curious though? Honey's just being crazy with you when Sans is around. What is going on????

A few days passed and Honey had been sleeping on the couch instead of any sort of bedroom. Today, you just wanted to go to bed after you got back from work. You had worked later than usual and were just ready to fall asleep. Sitting down on the couch you closed your eyes. Honey came in a few minutes later after tucking in Blueberry. 

"Hey, Y/N. This is where I sleep, not you. Move it." He commanded. 

"Nuh uh. I'm tired, find somewhere else to sleep." 

"Ugh, nope. Have a nice flight." 

"What?" You were suddenly floating and all warm. opening your eyes, you noticed you were floating, with orange magic around you. "Put me down right now! Honey, this is not right to do!" You yelled. 

"Hush, hush. Papyrus and Sans are both sleeping. My Sans that is. Go to your room instead." Honey chuckled deeply. 

"Nope, you put me down and I won't get up. So, um... why're you... smiling like that." You asked. Honey dropped you onto the couch and you just stayed put smiling. Shrugging he lied down on top of you and laughed before falling asleep. You tried to move out from under him, but he just put an arm around you and kept you down. "Get off of me." You pouted. 

"Nope, this is to comfy. Mmmm~, ya stay just like that." He intoned. You sighed and closed your eyes. You fell asleep after a while, but woke up at movement. Honey was still on top of you, but he was wide awake. 

"Okay, fun's over. Get off of me Honey." 

"No." 

"Please? I'll do your chores for a week." 

"You already do, so no." 

"Ugh." You began trying to shove him off, but he just held you down once again. You squirmed and began punching him. The weight was finally off of you and you hopped up from the couch quickly... to see Sans with his right eye glowing once again. Looking up, there was Honey suspended in the air. His left eye was glowing as he summoned a bone. He sent it down towards Sans and you panicked. Could he move away from it fast enough? Blue had told you that he and Sans could only take one hit before they're dusted. 

"Whoa buddy. It isn't nice to sleep on someone, or trying to kill the person who helps them get out from under you." Sans said nonchalantly dodging the bone. You sighed in reliefe, then knocked Sans's hand to let Honey down. He did and Honey fell onto the couch with a thump. It was one of the weirder things to happen in a day, but if Sans had been planning to do something, he didn't seem in the mood anymore. 

"I should get back to the lab. Good to see ya Y/N. Lucky I didn't kill you Swap." Sans said before trudging off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the AU is being pushed back to the next chapter. I'm just lazy and found this funny.


	7. Edgy and Red, Oh Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans brought two new people home, and boy do they have bad attitudes AND language! Someone else is nearby as well. You don't know who this person is but they keep on appearing and disappearing. Whatever is going on, you don't feel like Frisk would be safe at this house for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired last chapter, like after it I kinda fell asleep. It was shorter than I thought and I didn't check for grammar errors... oopsies. I'm not going to actually put in bad words from the Fell brothers which is why I am bringing in the censor guy now. Enjoy the chapter!

Sans came back later in the day. Sadly, he also brought along two new skele-bros. Their attitudes were just terrible. You had decided to call Toriel and cancel the plan of bringing Frisk over to play with Blueberry this afternoon. When Sans had left, the new guys began yelling and Honey for some reason. You didn't listen because he had told you to go find Blueberry before these guys taught him bad words. 

"Hey, cutie! Where'd you disappear to Blue?" You called. The rude brothers in the living room must have heard you calling, because you heard one of them running up behind you. You spun around to see the Sans of the two. He was at your nose in height with a reddish-blackish fur coat. He had one golden tooth and all of his teeth were sharpened to the point that they could hurt others with one bite. There was a small crack above one of his eyes, and you didn't want to know where it was from. "Hi there. Did you need something?" You asked as sweetly as you could muster. 

"One, you can drop you act," He laughed, "and two, I'd like to help you find whoever Blue is. It'll be easier than listening to my brother argue with the other Papyrus about wearing a hoodie instead of armor like 'every Papyrus should' as my brother says." 

"Okay, but no cussing in front of the little guy. He's a bit... to innocent for his own good. Alright?" You explained. 

"Fine, I won't cuss in front of him. No wonder you called him Blueberry." 

You and... Red, you decided to call him Red, walked through the house looking for Blueberry. He wasn't upstairs or on the first floor. Getting past the arguing Papyruses you found some steps that led to a basement. You went down, Red behind you, and found it was some sort of laundry room. There was also what looked like a doll house made of cardboard in the corner. Blue was sitting there with a few handmade toys. One looked like Frisk, another like you, and then there were two dolls of Sans and Papyrus in different outfits. They looked like the ones who were living there before today. Swaps and the Originals. He was holding two new ones. They were a Sans and a Papyrus, but there was another Sans by him. It was finished, and looked like Red. He was working on the other Sans in his hand now. It already had a fitted multi-colored hat and sunglasses that read "YO LO" on the lenses. You wanted to call out, but you saw the skeleton had a knife to add details into this Sans. 

"Hey, pip squeak. What're you doing?" Red asked. Startled Blue slipped with the knife and, just as you had thought he would, cut himself. Something you hadn't expected was for the cut to bleed. You didn't understand it, but you did know that Blueberry was about to start crying. You walked over and scooped the little one up from the ground. Holding him close you ran his finger under the sink in the room. Tears slipped down his face, but his sobs were luckily muffled by your shirt, which you had pushed his skull into. 

"You had to yell to him, huh? A knife was in his hand, and you scared him!" You scolded Red. 

"How was I supposed to know that'd scare him? I haven't even seen his funking face... Was I just censored?" 

"Ya, dude. That unfresh lingo don't fly around here. Especially not in front of this little dude." Came a voice from the other side of the room. The knife that Blue had cut himself suddenly fell to the ground from the rafters of the basement. Blueberry jumped, but otherwise seemed completely fine at a strangers voice in the basement. He tried to say something, but you still had his skull shoved into your shirt. Pushing out, he repeated what he had said. 

"Hi, Mr. Mystery guy!" Blueberry called out. 

"What up li'l BlueB dude." Mr. Mystery answered. "Your finger all cool?" 

Blueberry looked at his finger then back into the direction of the voice. "Yup! It's just fine." Blue beamed. You looked at the smaller skeleton and then back to the toy making area. 

"Do you know who this guy is cutie?" You asked Blueberry. He shook his head and ran to get one of the toys. Instead, Mr. Mystery guy jumped down from the rafters and grabbed Blueberry's wrist. 

"This doesn't look all cool dude. Lying is unfresh, especially when you have this deep of a cut. Stay still and close your eyes." Mr. Mystery ordered. Blueberry listened and Mystery's right eye lit up. So did Blueberry's hand. The cut somehow began to heal itself and soon it was just fine. "There, that's all cool li'l dude. Stay outta trouble 'kay? Don't need ya getting more hurt. Oh, hello Y/N. I'm Fresh, it's so very... nice... to meet ya dudett." Fresh explained. So his name was Fresh. He looked like a Sans, but something was off about him. He seemed nice enough, or at least he cared about other's health, or Blueberry's health. 

"So, Fresh, right? How the funk did you get here without Sans funking realizing you were here?" Red asked. 

"Dude, the unfresh lingo. I think I'm outie. Peace out dudes!" With that, the skeleton disappeared. 

"Well... that was weird. How long have you seen this guy around here cutie?" You asked. 

"He showed up when the Fell brothers showed up. He seemed nice, so I made him a doll. I thought you guys knew about him." Blueberry answered returning to his work on the Fresh doll. 

"Well, Honey's been looking for you. Care to come upstairs before he begins to panic?" You giggled. 

"Oh, whoopsy! Ya, let's head up." Blueberry agreed, "Oh! What's Y/N calling you?" 

"Calling me... what?" Red asked confused. Oh right, you hadn't tested his new name! 

"I was thinking of calling him Red, if that's fine with you." You said addressing Red. 

"Whatever." 

"Okay, Red. I'm Blueberry, or that's what everyone but Y/N calls me..." Blue seemed slightly confused at his nickname. 

"Yup, he's Blueberry. His brother is Honey. Your brother is Edgy, and you're Red." You smiled, "Now let's head up." Your little trio went up the basement stairs and into the living room. You didn't notice him, but when Edgy was censored you knew Fresh was in the room. He must only be trying to keep Blueberry pure, you thought. 

"Was I just funking censored? There it is again! What the funk is going on?" Edgy yelled. 

"Edge, fight over. My little brother's in here." Honey said trying to close the topic. 

"It'll be over when I funking say it's over! Why do I keep on being censored?!? Sans is this your idea of a prank?" 

"N-no, boss. Not anything of mine. It happens to me too. There's some other Sans here." Red explained. At that exclamation Honey walked straight over to you three and looked at Blue's hand. 

"What happened to his finger Y/N?" Honey asked, obviously seeing the newer bone. His eye lit up as Fresh appeared behind Blueberry. Blue didn't notice, that is until Fresh clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "Who're you? Take you hand off of my brother's shoulder." Honey ordered, seemingly split between whether this guy was bad or not. 

"Listen dude. Your li'l bro cut his finger with a knife. I healed it up and it's all good dude so chillax. Yo, Red! That lingo's gotta stop dude." Fresh explained removing his hand from the little skeleton's shoulder. Red seemed taken aback the Fresh had heard him try to whisper the word only to be censored. "Five steps ahead dude!" Fresh sent finger guns at the Fell brothers laughing. Honey relaxed and let his eye go back to normal. You could tell that you and Blueberry were the only ones who had worried about a fight breaking out between the two. 

"Well, that's cleared up! Hey cutie, why don't you and Paps go make some of those spaghetti tacos you made the other night?" You asked trying to get Blueberry out of the room. Honey caught on and urged him towards the kitchen where Papyrus was already making spaghetti. 

"Well, alright! We'll make them extra special for the new people staying here!" Blue beamed as he ran towards the kitchen. Fresh moved to teleport towards the kitchen, but Honey stopped him. 

"Why're you following my brother everywhere?" Honey asked. 

"Well, the li'l guy's clumsy. You don't want him getting hurt right? I don't want him hurt either, he's need- I mean, he's adorable!" Fresh explained. 

"I want your real reason. Y/N can watch Blue just fine, can't you Y/N?" 

"Uh... yep, in fact I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't cut himself with another knife, right? Okay, bye." You left before Honey put the sentence together and freaked out even more. When you entered the kitchen you saw Blueberry balancing on a stool to put pasta into the pot. Papyrus was off cutting veggies for the tacos, which made you feel relived and worried at the same time. Hopefully Paps doesn't go cutting himself, you thought. Keeping quiet, you watched Blue put the pasta in the pot and carefully step down. You let out a sigh of relief when he came down unharmed, but sighed to soon. 

"Hey, Blueberry? Can you come and help me with these veggies? I'm having trouble cutting them." Papyrus asked. 

"Oh sure other Pappy!" Blue smiled as he walked over and took the knife from Papyrus. He cut quick and smooth. Never cutting himself, but he did cut the tip of his gloves off by accident. Boy Fresh was right... you turned around to see Fresh, and his eye flickering from magic usage aftermath. Did he make Blueberry do that? 

"Hey cutie! You alright? You cut your gloves." You asked. 

"Uh huh, something just took over me, but I moved my hand before I got cut!" Blueberry smiled. 

"Hmm, how 'bout I chop the veggies?" You suggested. The skeleton looked hesitant, but finally he nodded and handed you the knife. Laughing you finished chopping the vegetables and helped drain the spaghetti. The tacos were ready much faster than normal and everyone enjoyed them, probably because you made Papyrus chop the tomatoes and use oil in a pan instead of smashing them with his fists and scrapping them into a bowl. The Fell brothers were actually talked into thanking you three for the 'delicious dinner'! All in all, the night ended with no more cuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me over seven hours to finish. Of course I did leave and draw from an hour and eat dinner. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Edge only had one spoken line, but more with him next chapter! Okay Boi!


	8. Memories of Resets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey and Red seemed really tense when they saw each other. When Blueberry, Edgy, and Papyrus were out you sat them down to talk why they're so awkward with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read enough fics to know two of the AUs must have met before. Why not make it Fell and Swap?

Papyrus was heading out with Blueberry and Edge to train with Undyne. You were sure it wouldn't go well, but it did mean that you would be able to talk with Honey and Red. They've been really awkward with one another and it was time to find out why. 

"Hey you guys, I think it's time you get to talking." You said, forcing them to the couches. You had asked Fresh to stay behind, just in case. 

"About what Y/N? There's noting to talk about." Honey snapped looking at the ground. 

"Oh yeah! Pretend you've never met me! Real classic, acting like you can forget the timelines just like that." Red yelled. You didn't say anything, you didn't want them to stop. You wanted them to work it out. 

"You hurt him! You knew I'd remember you hurting my brother so bad, but you did it! Red you're stupid to think I'd forget that!" 

"Pfft, whatever. He turned to dust. He came back after the reset, he's fine now. He didn't remember it." Red argued. Covering your mouth you looked at the front door. Papyrus had shown you the way to Undyne's before, because he was often lonely on his way home. Had it only been Red? Or had Edgy been apart of it too. If he had, had he changed? You wondered if you could trust him alone with the two. You wanted to know more about the resets. Yes, you would stay. 

"And what if he starts having the dreams. He'd remember it all. I don't want you or your brother near him alone!" Honey yelled. 

"To late. Boss's with him right now walking to Undyne's!" 

"With Papyrus. Listen, the resets are hard to forget when they're so bad. You don't want Edge remembering. Sans doesn't want Papyrus to remember. I don't want my brother to remember." Honey seemed to have calmed down, at least a bit. Red fell silent and looked to the ground. 

"Can you explain some of the better resets? Have you never gotten to the surface?" You asked. They stiffened and looked at each other. 

"Each time we get there, humans are waiting at the barrier to kill the monsters. The 'savior' apparently made a plan with humans. We were stupid to ever trust them." Red explained. 

"Oh... Did you loose them when you got up there?" You asked. Both nodded solemnly. You wanted to ask more about it, but felt that they would just close the subject. 

"The better resets were when we stayed Underground. They were the easiest ones." Honey explained. Red seemed to agree. As they began to speak more about the different resets the tension in the room seemed to be released. You got up and went to the kitchen. Fresh was lounging at the dining table. 

"Well, well, well. 'Sup dudet. Why aren't'cha hanging with the wazzed up dudes?" He asked shooting finger guns. 

"They're talking about resets. I'm just going to make them some lunch then head back out to listen. Would you like something by chance?" You giggled. 

"Sure. Blueberry with a side of Mustard. Just joshin' ya. How 'bout a few sandwiches for all of us." It didn't sound like Fresh was joking when he suggested the first meal. Maybe that was where you thought he was off. He was interested in the AU Sans's. 

"All of us? That would only be about four sandwiches." You laughed. 

"Nah, dudet. The other's are comin' back right now." Fresh explained, "So're Sans and Undyne." 

"Oh! Alright then, I'll make twelve or so." You laughed getting out ham, pickles, cheese, and mayo. "Could you grab the bread for me?" 

"Totally!" He smiled. Fresh smiled a lot, even if something seemed bad. Did he not understand smiling? Maybe he didn't understand feelings? You weren't sure. 

"Do you understand feelings, Fresh?" You asked. 

"Feelings? Nope, not at all dudet!" Fresh laughed. He obviously didn't get that it was a bad thing. You didn't mind to much. The sandwiches were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ends with sandwiches. Yas.The next chapter'll come up later where Sans, Edge, Paps, and Blueberry get home. Some silly stuff is gonna happen. Will there be any more people in the next one... ya probably. Let's see, Patchtale, Unitale, and Dancetale aren't in yet. I'm gonna fluke the order! Mu haha! Okay Boi.


	9. Lunch and New AUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans came home with the others just in time for lunch... with two new dancers? One seems to shy, but the other just keeps dancing and spining around. Why can't he stop being curious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Dancetale stage left. Welcome people!

The front door slammed open. You guessed that it was just Papyrus coming in quickly from his training. Peeking out you saw Papyrus, but not Papyrus. He was in a white v-neck shirt. It was half way unbuttoned and the collar was folded over. He was also wearing black slacks and dress shoes. Behind him your Sans came in, so did another. He looked really nervous and was practically dragged in. He was wearing the normal hoodie, but instead of shorts and slippers he had on black sweat pants and sneakers. The hood was pulled up to hide his eyes. 

"Hello human! I am Papyrus. Would you care to dance?" He asked pulling you into his arms. You blushed and looked at your Sans, who was trying to hide his laughter. 

"Hey, Dancer. I don't think she's quite ready to dance with ya yet." Sans chuckled. The Sans behind him was staring at his brother and simply tightened the hood. Boy he was so bashful. Bashful! That could be his name! Breaking away from Dancer, you walked up to the other Sans smiling. 

"Hiya. I'm Y/N. Why're you being so shy?" You asked him. Once again he tightened his hoodie and backed away. Stifling a laugh you stared at him cocking your head. "May I call you Bashful? It seems like an ideal name for you." 

"Uhm... alright... I guess so." Bashful replied staring down. Red began laughing at you two, and laughed harder when Bash literally began blushing extreamly hard. 

"Red, shut up. He's shy, so what?" You scolded. He stopped laughing, but stared at the kitchen entrance smiling. 

"That censor guy is waiting for you." He chuckled. 

"Censor guy?" Sans asked looking to the kitchen, "Who the hell is that? He was never brought out of the machine like the others were." 

"'Sup dude! Name's Fresh yo." Fresh smiled to Sans. Sans walked over his eyes searching Fresh over. He didn't seem to notice. In fact all Fresh did was laugh, even when Sans's eye began to glow. You trusted that Fresh would be able to dodge any attacks Sans threw, so you went back into the kitchen to finish making the sandwiches. Once you had finished them, they were brought to the table and extra chairs were pulled up. 

"Hello Y/N! We're back from training!" Papyrus called, "Who're the new guys?" 

"Dancer is the Papyrus and Bashful is the Sans. They're from a type of Dance universe. Lunch is ready you guys!" You called. Everyone hopped up and ran to the table. All except Bash and Honey. They were talking, softly. You smiled and brought two sandwiches over to them. 

"Here you go guys. Enjoy~!" You smiled. 

"Thanks Y/N" 

"Thank you." Gee Bash was so shy! 

"Oh, Y/N. Another monster dinner is tonight. Seven o'clock. Bring everyone so they can meet the others. See you then!" Sans reminded you before he left. Right the party. Everyone looked about right. You decided to get them ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started this yesterday. Finished it today. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up today, which will be the dinner party.


	10. Party Craziness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head to the party with everyone. It seems like everything is going fine... that is until the music is turned up and fighting breaks out with everyone. How can this be fixed now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play with this. It's literally just flowing from my fingers. I don't know what I write until I preview it for errors so I hope you enjoy it!

You arrived at the party later than last time. The Fell brothers hadn't wanted to leave, Bash had run off to hide in the basement, Fresh kept on teleporting around, so much chaos just to get out the front door. Walking there was just as chaotic. Blueberry and Frisk, who had come over to walk along, kept running ahead and into the trees to play; Fresh continued his teleportation silliness. Honey just kept using his magic to float instead of walking. You finally arrived about an hour after the party had started. 

"The ya guys are. What took so long, huh?" Sans asked opening the door. 

"Everyone being lazy or to crazy to get out the front door." You laughed. "Your name for that dancing Papyrus stuck, it suits him." 

"Ha ha! Really? Wow!" He laughed and stepped aside, welcoming everyone into the house. 

"Brother! Hello, it's nice to see you having fun!" Papyrus smiled. He hugged Sans and bounded in behind you. The Fell brothers were inside next, imminently walking over to Undyne and mocking her strength. That quickly turned into yelling and cussing. Honey just kept Blueberry outside looking at the stars. Dancer finally dragged Bash in after telling him he didn't have to dance unless someone asked him to. You walked around and saw that Dancer was scrolling through the songs. He finally found one he liked and you were surprised. It was something one would probably dance in a hip-hop style to. Bash seemed to hide further in his hoodie when it came on. 

"Brother! It is time to dance! Please?" Dancer yelled to Bash. 

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope." Bash replied backing up. 

"Please Bash? I want to see you dance." You pleaded smiling. He blushed a deep blue and walked to the center of the room. He was amazing! Literally you had no idea how he did it. Spins, flips, chest pops, and back flips were what did it! You stared and so did everyone else. You had never seen such good dancing, even Dancer seemed surprised. That confused you, had Dancer never seen his brother dance? The song ended and Bash was in a head stand. His hoodie had fallen over his head and he was wearing a white t-shirt under it. Everyone's mouths were dropped open as he flipped over to his feet. Noticing everyone he pulled up his hood blushing and walked back over to the corner. 

"Brother! I didn't know you could do that! You said that you could only do basic hip hop!" Dancer yelled. He sounded mad, like he really had not seen Bash dance. 

"... Well, uh, I can... and I can do professional moves. It was just... tiring." Bash explained. He was sweating and breathing heavily, "It's just fun to do... on my own." 

"Why don't you like showing people Bash?" You asked smiling. 

"They... laugh at me. Always... it's embarrassing... Only do it when I need to, or when... someone get's really annoying about it." He explained. He laughed, a soft one. It was pleasant, deeper than your Sans's laugh. It made you want to laugh with him; you didn't though. You instead decided to turn down the music and go into the kitchen. To see a big, fat bone fly right by Undyne's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter, but a lot a research went into it. Including about twenty different websites, three dance recitals, learning hip hop, and many many videos for the one description of Bash doing hip hop. I'm a nerd when it comes to dance moves. Everything else just kinda came, but still, it took a while to write this. The rest of the party will be uploaded either later today or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who has left kudos! It's nice to see that people enjoy reading this work. Boi~!


	11. Fighting Before Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big fat bone flew right by Undyne's head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! MY STUPID INTERNET HAS CRASHED FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS NONSTOP AND I DIDN'T MAKE BACK UPS! I'M SORRY AND THIS IS SO SHORT TOO!

The bone instead landed in a cupboard next to Undyne. It completely broke, the doors being smashed in and you heard glass breaking. You freaked out as splinters and shards flew around Undyne. She looked extreamly mad, and somehow brought a blue, magical spear out of nowhere! You didn't want anyone to get hurt! Especially by magic! 

"Undyne stop!" You yelled. Ignoring you, she walked up to Edge. Red looked like he was ready to say something, but was unsure of how to start it. 

"Red? You need to say something?" You asked. 

"Um... Undyne, she was... er... insulting my brother. She kept saying that he would probably die in battle with her in one move." Red confessed, "Boss got mad and took up the challenge." 

"You little runt! May as well just kill you two right now!" Undyne yelled lifting Red by his hoodie. He started squirming and seemed extreamly scared. 

"Undyne, get rid of your spear and put him down." You ordered. 

"Let me just stick him with the spear first!" Undyne laughed raising the spear above Red's head. 

"Please. Please don't. Please. Put me down. Please. I don't wanna die. Please." Red begged. 

"I won't kill ya. Just need to teach ya a lesson about spilling everything you know." Undyne laughed. 

"Please, let me down, please, I will die. Please, Undyne, please." 

"Put him down! He only has one HP! Don't kill my brother!" Edge yelled. It was the most concern you had ever heard from Edge before. Toriel had apparently heard his pleas as well, because she came rushing into the kitchen quickly. 

"What is going on in here? What happened to my cupboard?" Toriel yelled looking around. Undyne froze, obviously thinking of an excuse. 

"This runt sent a bone into it! I was just gonna teach him a lesson with a spear y'know?" Undyne lied. You couldn't believe it! She lied for a reason to be a jerk to Red. Edge didn't look like he was going to tell the truth either. You instead decided to tell Toriel what was really going on. 

"Toriel, Undyne was teasing Edge and he sent a bone at Undyne to take up her challenge or something. It hit the cupboard instead and broke a bunch of stuff and Undyne got super mad and summoned a spear, OUT OF NOWHERE, and she was gonna hit Edge. Then, Red spoke up and told me what happened and Undyne picked him up and threatened to hit him, but Red only has 1 HP." You took a deep breath and continued, "They were both scared and Undyne wouldn't out him down. Then you came in! I can pay for your cabinet." 

"Undyne! Put the poor thing down this instant and disperse that spear!" Toriel yelled. Undyne obeyed and muttered a few apologies to Red and Edge. Toriel took her pies out of the oven and began giving each of you directions to help her. 

"Could you Fell brothers please call everyone to the table, please? Y/N could you carry out the food to the dinning room with me? And Undyne, please go and get the 'Special Meal' that Papyrus brought from his car? Thank you everyone!" Toriel half ordered and half asked. She then simply smiled and brought a few pies to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the party is uneventful so the next chapter will be either at home or outside the Mall. I don't know yet. Having some troubles with ideas so if you want to, could you leave a few sugesstions in the coments? You'll get full credit for all of it, so please do help. I don't want to copy all of msabnormals story in my own weirdo way. Just needed something to start off of and AUs to add. So yeah, please leave comments with suggestions! Okay, Boi!


	12. From the Window to the Wall! Out the Door to the Park!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fell and the Swap brothers have never been able to see the wonders of the surface. You decided to bring them to the park for a nice evening stroll and star gazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea is by MelicMusicMagic. Thanks so much for the idea!

The sun was beginning to set. It had been a week since the party and everyone had kind of settled down. The Swap brothers had been outside until about ten every night watching stars while the Fell brothers simply ran around with Papyrus on a somewhat tour of the surface, mostly to monster places. You had been thinking about it for a while, but hadn't exactly known how to bring it up. Since you and Blueberry were making dinner tonight you decided to bring your idea up to him. Walking into the kitchen, you found the little guy reaching for something in the cupboards that he was unable to reach. 

"Hey, cutie! What're you reaching for?" You asked walking over. 

"I'm trying to get the salt, but it's just to high up." He explained. Laughing you reached over his skull and took the salt down. 

"So, what're we making tonight?" 

"Queen Toriel taught me how to make a quiche! I wanted to try one... what's slabbed bacon?" 

"Oh, it's a large piece of bacon. I can grab it!" You laughed once again and moved to get the slab. " So I was thinking that tomorrow we could all go to the park. There're plenty of fun things to do there. Kite flying, picnics, boating, tree climbing, all kinds of stuff! What do you say?" 

"That sounds like fun! I hope everyone else will go too!" 

"I'm sure they will cutie." You promised placing the slab on top of the crust. You then lifted Blue to let him pour the cream and eggs in. You added in the cheese, peppers and onion, and finally both of you added the spices. Putting it in the oven, the two of you left the kitchen and went to ask the others who would come to the park. 

"Okay everyone. None of you have ever gotten to the surface, so I wanna take you to the park tomorrow! Who wants to come?" You announced. Hoods simply chuckled and raised a bony hand. The Fell brothers both rolled their eyes, but were nice enough to raise their hands. Bash looked at Dancer and began pulling his hood up to hide. Dancer simply laughed and shook his head. "Okay, Fell and Swap bros are coming with me tomorrow to the park. What'll you be doing Dancers? 

"I'm going to try and teach Papyrus to dance!" Dancer exclaimed. 

"Watching." Bash stated simply. Nodding, you watched as Blueberry ran into the kitchen yelling the quiche is done. You quickly set the table and everyone sat down to eat. Everyone did their evening things and once the Swap brothers had come in from star watching and the Fells had gone to bed, you head up your self and fell asleep. 

You woke up at two am to screaming and a loud thud. Pulling on a robe you rushed downstairs to see Red lying on the ground screaming and writhing in what looked like pain. 

"Pa... Pap... Papyrus, no! Please... no! Gah!" Red yelled sitting upright and wide awake. He was sweating and his right eye was flaming. "Dirty brother kill-- oh... right... surface here. H-hi..." 

"What's wrong Red?" You asked, kneeling down to calm him down. He shoved you off and ran upstairs looking for Edge you assumed. You heard arguing and giggled, making your way back up to bed. 

At seven am you woke up to make breakfast and quickly called the Fell and Swap bros to get ready for the park. Once they were ready you all walked to the park and laughed when humans purposely avoided you all. There were humans and monsters at the park, but none together. It made you feel a bit self conscious, but you just tried to ignore it. Blueberry quickly saw kites in the air and was confused as to what they were. 

"Y/N, Y/N! What are those?" He asked pointing to the kites in the sky. 

"Those are kites cutie. Would you like to fly one?" You asked walking over to the kite stand. He nodded as you bought one and then ran over to the others when you got it. Walking over you saw Honey smiling lazily as Blue rambled on about kites. The Fells were laughing at it, but stopped when they saw the kite in your hand. 

"Okay, cutie. Let's show you how to fly this kite." You smiled. He nodded and hugged you before running ahead of you, into the thugs who were mean to Papyrus. 

"Well, hello there. Boy, you know a lot of skeletons Missy. Got a thing for them?" One laughed looking at the skeleton who had run into him. "This one looks funny. Why's it so tiny?" He asked pushing him to the ground. 

"Hey! That wasn't nice, you big, mean human!" Blue yelled. In return the thug just looked down and lifted him by the bandanna around his neck. 

"I know." He whispered before dropping the skeleton, once again, to the ground. Honey stood up looking rather mad and walked up to the thugs. 

"Now, fellas. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you just got into a fight that you'll wish you hadn't gotten into. And it's your fault for picking on my brother." Honey smiled before summoning a bone. The thugs panicked and looked back to you. Ignoring them, you lifted Blueberry from the ground and sat him on the bench before returning to Honey's side. 

"Honey, lay off. The guys are just jerks." You explained. 

"'Honey' oh wow! You're even dating monsters! Ha!" The lead thug, you assumed, laughed not understanding the nickname. 

"So what if she is?" Honey asked. You stared at him wondering what he meant, and then you learned it... the hard way. Honey took your chin and pulled it to his teeth, kissing you. You flushed red as he pulled back. The thugs defiantly seemed taken aback. They obviously had not expected it, just like you didn't! Honey gave them one more look and they had run off. 

"What was that?!?" Your voice had risen at least three octaves. "Did you have to do that?" 

"Ya, or else one of the others would have had to kiss you. I'm the only one with a couples nick name." He laughed. You slapped him. 

"Jerk!" You yelled. Walking over to Blue you calmed down. "Are you alright cutie?" 

"You kissed Papy! I knew you liked him! Are you guys gonna get married?" Blueberry chorused. 

"N-no, cutie. It was just to get rid of those thugs." You explained, once again flushing red. Red on the other hand, looked teed off. Like completely. "What's wrong with you Red?" 

"Nothing. Those guys just got a bit annoying." Red replied quickly. His voice also rose. Was he jealous? Oh well, you didn't care. 

It was getting late. You had all been there for at least five hours. You were tired and saw that the others were as well. You decided it was time to go and everyone quickly agreed and readied to leave. It had been a nice day though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the first AU x Reader. I do count Honey as a Sans by the way, so it's not completely weird... right? Whatever, thanks for any suggestions down bellow! Just like MelicMusicMagic above, you will get credit for whatever ideas I choose to use! Okay, Boi!


	13. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read bellow because I don't know...

Hi guys! This isn't a chapter... more of a... question. I'm thinking of going back to continuing the story. I don't know though, I kinda ended it randomly, so... ya. If you want you want me to keep going... go ahead and leave a comment. It'll be greatly appreciated to see your... uh... opinion? I dunno, but... ya. So if you want me to continue, go ahead and leave a comment. The other chapter was already deleted for The End, because I don't know if that was the end. Thanks for any response. 

❤


	14. Walking Into A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking into the house, you were immediately pulled back out by a cocky Skelly. Who the heck is this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Gaster brothers.

It had been a long day at the park. Running around to watch everyone, no one, other than Honey, was staying near enough for you to have eyes on all. By the time you had walked home, all you wanted to do was go to bed. Red was nice enough to open the door and held it open for everyone to walk in. You laughed when he tried to trip Honey and earned a glare from Fell. You walked in and stared at the new skeleton chatting with your Sans. He was taller than Papyrus with two large cracks on his skull. One over his right eye and one from below his left eye to his mouth. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with a black trench coat over it. He also had on actual pants- Yay~! You didn't see his brother anywhere though. 

After a minute of looking at the two, a skeleton took your hand and pulled you outside, shutting the door behind himself. You whirled around, ready to yell at him, only to see a new skeleton. He was a bit taller than you are, with a crack down to his right eye and below his left eye to his mouth. He wore a leather jacket with a fur hood and a pair of pants. Along with a pair of fancy dress shoes. You weren't sure who he was, but you were definitely going to make a comment on his exposed ribs. 

"You do know it's Fall right?" You asked. 

"Nope, but I know I'm falling for you dollface." He smiled. 

"Blaster." 

"What?" 

"I'm calling you Blaster." 

"...Whyyy?" 

"Because you're about to get a blaster to the face." You smiled before slapping the skeleton across the skull. You purposely hit right on his cracks. 

"Youch doll! Ya got my cracks, that's cold." Blaster yelled. 

"Then no hitting on me." You replied innocently. 

"But, that's my job. You're cute, I'm a Sans, I know you like Sanses. So, are ya gonna go on a date with me or--" You cut Blaster off with a second slap to his cracks. He yelped and grabbed you by the hips to pull you close to him. 

"What the heck? Freaking stop or I'll get the others out here." 

"Uh huh. Let's go doll~" 

"You do one thing wrong and you're dusted..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this part here because... well I dunno what to write. I'm on a writer's block.


	15. A Date With Blaster... That You Did NOT Agree To!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the heck is this guy and why does he think he automatically can take you on a date? The creep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... when I wrote the author's note, I had a plan for the story to continue from fics I read. Then... last chapter I forgot it because I don't write anything down, but I went to those fics and I have my plan back... kinda. So it'll be this randomness chapter and on to my plan! If I don't forget.

Well, it was better than nothing. Sitting in a quaint little Coffee Shop with a taller than Sans, Sans. He smiled at you, but it was a cheeky grin. Then he disappeared. Of course, he's probably off somking or something. 

“Get your ass up, Monster-Lover!” You looked over to a counter where you assumed someone's boss was yelling at them. You watched, your eyes were wide with surprise. Another monster lover? Does she live with some as well? “God! I don’t pay you to be lazy, alright?” she hissed, gazing at the worker with an annoyed look. 

“God, what a bitch,” she said, shaking her head. “I don’t know how you keep up with her, honestly.” The girl who had served you earlier snorted. Her name was Katie or something. 

“I don’t know how you keep up with her.” 'Monster Lover' smiled. 

She shrugged, lazily looking over the shop. You were one of the few people today. “Well, she can’t fire me. I’m her daughter.” 

“Lucky,” The other said to her and she only laughed. She stopped laughing when a customer came in, the chime making a noise. You looked toward the customer and the others did as well; you couldn’t stop the smile on your face. It was a monster, finally! She was some kind of bunny monster, not one you've met, but she looked nice. 

“Hey, watch it freak. No monsters allowed! Get out of here!” Katie snarled. You were surprised at how she acted. The rabbit girl flinched at the rude greeting. Everyone was staring, instead of just you, right now. She bowed her head down low and was preparing to walk out but the 'Monster Lover' stopped her. 

“I’m sorry for my friend. What do you want to order, Ma’am?” The other replied. 

The rabbit looked surprised. “O-oh, no. It’s ok. I’m just gonna go somewhere else. I understand if they hate us.” She murmured. 

“I don’t hate monsters!” The Lover blurted out. A genuine smile crept to her face. “So, what are you gonna get today, Ma’am?” 

You didn't hear what she ordered, but it was nice to see someone who wasn't afraid of monsters for once. Maybe you'd talk to the girl sometime, you didn't know. She seemed nice enough, maybe she even had a sibling Frisk could play with sometime. 

The boss came out of her office with her daughter behind her. “You’re fired.” 

The ex-worker walked out of the coffee shop and you finally found Blaster. He was talking to her, possibly thanking her, and then finally walked back in. The two workers glared when he came to sit down with you. 

"Hi there, I saw that you don't serve monsters... I'd just like to say. That's not right!~" You complained with a smile, "Could I order a Caramel Macchiato and a S'more Frappuccino to go?" 

Katie quickly smiled at you. "Of course Ma'am! I'll get that for you now." 

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" 

"On the house if you get that skeleton out of here." The manager promised. 

"Alright, we'll be leaving as soon as the coffees are ready. I'm sorry for discomforting you." 

"Oh, no problem Y/N! See you again! Bye bye now!" Katie waved handing you the two drinks. You waved and walked out of the shop leaving two dollars on the counter. 

"Let's go Blaster. Maybe we can catch up with that girl?" You suggested handing him his macchiato. 

"Nah, she's long gone. You owe me a date, because this one was terrible. Let's head home." He smiled sipping his drink. 

"Alright. I guess that's fair. I still want to meet that girl, figure out her name y'know? I feel like she'd be nice." You mused taking a sip of your own coffee. 

"Maybe. Maybe we'll run into her again." 

"I sure hope so. She seems awesome." 

"I'm sure she is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> msabnormal if you're reading this please don't hate me for using a scene from your fic! I just wanted to put in that reference to it for a bit of fun. I'm gonna run just in case you try to... eh... kill me? I dunno. Ya, I hope you all enjoyed that little reference if you've read msabnormal's fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Updates on all of my fics are going to become more spread out because I'm back in school on Monday and I just made an accidental Youtube channel promising weekly videos with all right editing. So... updated chapters will probably be shorter and a bit rushed to get through each idea. I apologize deeply, but this is the best I can do.


End file.
